warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Mitchell
:Mitchell is a black tom with dark copper eyes. He is a current loner that travels with his partner, Anders. Mitchell is the son of Donleavy the Third and Darcy and was their only child. The tom suffers from Vampirism, which was inflicted upon him by Herrick. As a result, Mitchell is over 100 years old but retains the appearance of a young adult. :He's described as very down to earth kind of guy by the cats that love him. By those that meet him, he's regarded as charming and old-fashioned. Mitchell is all of these but, underneath that exterior lurks vicious traits aligned with vampirism that is said to never be too far from the tom's character. Description Appearance :Mitchell is a strongly built tom, though his frame does seem a tad on the skinnier side. He has a lean body, his ribs slightly showing under his thick pelt. The tom has long legs which are strong and have large paws. His frame has been through a fair bit, the tom has suffered numerous fractures and cuts, but because of his condition they heal rather quickly on certain conditions. With a sturdy, well-hit frame, Mitchell is a very tough cat and a force to be reckoned with. He has a slightly muscular body but is still considered lanky and rather skinny. This skinny appearance is brought on by years of malnutrition and of his natural body shape. :The tom has a thick pelt. It has a few scratches here and there, but most are hardly noticeable. Mitchell's pelt is black like charcoal and isn't glossy. It has a rough texture and is light to a degree, a shine not to be seen. It curls slightly at the tips, but not overly much. He has longer fur on his elbows, belly and tail. The fur on his tail is long and silky, but still, has his natural coat combination to it. The tom's fur hangs rather close to his frame, only flaring out near his joints and similar areas, like his face. :Mitchell is considered a rather attractive cat. Over his long life, he was often called very pretty by numerous others. Choice words by some were that he was easy on the eye. The tom has high cheekbones and a slightly narrow face. Large eyes are also a feature of his, the rich dark copper colour standing out from his charcoal coloured pelt. Mitchell has small, triangular ears free of nicks surprisingly. With his somewhat elegant appearance, the tom often would use this as a ticket to feed himself and keep out of trouble in his earlier days. Character :At first glance, Mitchell is portrayed as a laid-back and exceedingly cool tom. He has an easy sense of humour and looks to him that allows him to effortlessly charm people. When he's relaxed and talking, Mitchell is a very good guy to be friends or acquaintances with. With these personality traits never far from the surface, he generally comes across to people as a very easy-going man, down to have a few beers in friendly conversation. :However, underneath this exterior lurks the vicious traits aligned with vampirism that is said to never be too far from the man's character. These traits include a short temper, borderline abusive behaviour and self-inflicted damage (more psychological than physical). He becomes somewhat self-centered and feels as though the world is after him and that his only escape is to cave into his feelings or simply be taken off the face of the planet. :The tom also has a very thick, Irish accent. It is more notable in his voice when he is angry or stressed and tends to scare come people. Mitchell likes the sound of his voice and sometimes talks simply to hear it. Other times, he hates to have such a strong voice when angry and tries to avoid any stress or annoying aspects of his daily life. His accent is noted to be weaker if he is sad or tired, and often loses its large volume and becomes somewhat regular. Abilities :Mitchell is a cat that is incredibly light on their feet. They can attack (both other cats and prey items) without a sound in the dead of night. He is a true hunter of the night in this form. His build and the addition of his vampirism, the tom is considered a force to be reckoned with. He may be fragile time to time due to his poor personal health, but it is noted that he can outwit and overpower larger cats if need be. Mitchell also has an exceptionally high pain tolerance, so it is likely that this helps his fearless attitude in fights and somewhat boosts his ego about his abilities. Biography Backstory ::Mitchell's early life and a thorough description of what he is are explained in Seven Devils. :John is born to Donleavy the Third and his mate Darcy, who lead a small clowder of cats named Donleavy's Clan, that hold a territory not far from what would eventually come to be called SummerClan. Despite the name John, he is born a female and out of his father's fear of ridicule and self-pride, forces the identity upon the kitten. He is an only child to be named by his parents, and his birth signifies a new reign for the Clan in the years to come. Essentially the young cat is a born royal, and news of his birth soon reaches other Clans in the neighbouring territories and one, in particular, goes to the trouble and visits Donleavy's Clan to meet the 'prince'. :Herrick, the leader of a neighbouring Clan that is also named after him, appears with a collection of his own cats. He visits when John barely reaches his second moon of age. John is ushered out by his mother to meet the other leader, and the meeting leaves a lasting impression on the young tom. John recalls Herrick as a very deceptive cat that talks in riddles that seem laced with hidden promise. Their first meeting is quick and just as abrupt as it was, it was over within an hour or so. It leaves the young cat confused, and this is picked up by his father very quickly. :So in the days following the meeting, Donleavy reveals their family history to his son. John is told that he differs from many of the other former leaders and heirs but, his father clarifies why that is. He is simply told that when he is old enough to lead the Clan, his life will change drastically and everything will be different. The young kitten tries to push his father to be less cryptic, but, it brings no results. They return home from their walk and it is his mother's turn to realise that something is a little off with her son. She doesn't push, having seen that he might be a little overwhelmed with all the talking in the past few days, so she just offers him warmth, food, and of course a mother's cuddle. :John's next appearance is a few months following his first year. He said to have grown up and has become a mature looking cat, exceeding his father's standards. It is said that John is Donleavy's shadow since the heir constantly has to follow his father around during councils and agreements with other Clan leaders. One of these leaders, Herrick, is a constant in these meetings and not by choice. It is said that Donleavy has tried to make an agreement to end the uneasy relationship between the Clans by joining them together. However, Herrick is said to make it difficult due to numerous reasons. This continues for many moons, and John begins to see that his father's wish may never come true. It is also said that John is both curious and cautious. :Later it turns out that John's suspicions were right about the Clans never joining. Instead, Herrick declares war on Donleavy's Clan. The war was sudden and many lives were lost on both sides. John fought bravely, fighting to keep the enemy Clan away from those he cared for. However, fate would have other wishes for him. In the battlefield, he was caught by Herrick himself and a couple of other cats. Scared and slowly feeling the burning pain of his wounds, the young tom had no choice but to listen to the cat's proposition. Herrick offered him a life that would immortalise him as a hero and save him and his Clan from a terrible fate. In his loyalty to his both his home and family, John accepted the offer but the young cat could never forget what happened following his acceptance. Herrick tackled him to the ground and went straight for his jugular, a move that would normally kill. However, in John's case that never happened. :He wakes up hours later, amongst a pile of deceased members of Donleavy's Clan. John begins to freak out about two things - he is alive after nearly having his jugular torn out and that his Clan was dead. The tom names a couple that he could still recognise through all the blood and brutal attacks. John looks around to find Herrick and his right hand, Seth, waiting for him. Herrick explains everything in such vivid detail that John feels sick to his very bones. When he hears the words "my boy, you've been turned into one of us" he nearly passes out. However, something akin to adrenaline keeps him on his paws. At this point in history, John had been turned into a Vampire and now holds the curse until he is killed in very particular ways. :The next few decades preceding the founding of the modern Clans, John carries on following Herrick and his troupe of vampires. Whilst doing this, John changes his name to Mitchell to avoid being recognised and to remove himself from his origin. This is the last Mitchell is shown in his time period. A short description of his years following reveal that he adapts to his current persona to combat the way he is treated by the others. :In the epilogue of Seven Devil''s, Mitchell is shown talking with Herrick. It is said that the epilogue happens close to the present day, a year or so before the roleplay begins. The two toms talk formally before Mitchell brings up that he wants to be left alone. Herrick is intrigued by the wish but, he doesn't question it which confuses the black cat. Mitchell quietly thinks that Herrick's silence is bad, however, at the same time the fact that there was no argument this time breathes a little hope into the black cat. Without another word, Mitchell leaves and heads into the forest without glancing over his shoulder. Roleplay :Mitchell first appears sleeping in an alleyway of the Port City. He soon awakens and kicks his sleeping partner, Anders off of him with a yawn. The narrator then explains that the two had come to the city in search of a new home hidden away from prying eyes. The description explains that the cats after Mitchell aren't too keen on keeping the tom alive. It was Anders's idea to enter the City as it was owned by a cat known as Bones. The idea entailed that the two would join his Clowder and remain hidden and therefore safe for a period of time. Switching back into Mitchell's point of view, he is shown waking up Anders to start the day of searching for the leader. The two quickly leave their alleyway to begin their search. :Possibly hours into their search and with no luck, Mitchell begins to get frustrated. Anders pokes fun at him saying that thinking it was easy was a mistake. Mitchell retorts that if Bones was such a popular cat he would be easier to find and that he would have cats around sending strangers to him. It is noted by the narrator that Mitchell's accent becomes quite strong in his frustration and it is described as an 'Irish brogue'. Following his reply, the black tom hears the chatter of two she-cats. The partners turn the corner and come face to face with the cats. Initially, Mitchell confronts them but, is beaten to it by Anders who tries sweet talking. Mitchell simply rolls his eyes at his boyfriend's methods but, is grateful he did ask the she-cats if they could direct them to Bones. Cameos *Seven Devils Pedigree '''Mates:' ::Anders: Living Sons: ::Anttail: Living ::Barleyclaw: Living Father: ::Donleavy III: Deceased; Residence Unknown Mother: ::Darcy: Deceased; Residence Unknown Ancestor: ::Donleavy I: Deceased; Residence Unknown Relationships Family Donleavy III : Darcy : Love Interests Anders : Quotes Trivia *Mitchell is named after John Mitchell, a character from the TV series, Being Human BBC. *Mitchell is at the very least 100 years of age due to his 'vampirism'. Coop believes he was almost 2 years of age when he was turned into a vampire, and that was back in the early 1900s. With this in mind, Mitchell might roughly be 107 or so years if they had to put an approximation to an age. *Mitchell was born female, however, due to the stigma of his father's Clan customs, and the love of his parents, the male identity was forced upon Mitchell. He did later find out about this, and for a time went by his birth gender, however, after many years of being called a male he stuck with it. *Currently, Mitchell does not know that his kits survived and are currently alive and well. He lives with the guilt of abandoning them but, his guilt is kept at bay by the constant reminder that they were safe in that decision. Images Life Pixels Category:Major Character Category:Toms